


No More

by Saricess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, M/M, ONLY FOR SOME THOUGH ;), but it gets better, little bit of adrien salt, new fox & turtle holders!!, some oc's thrown in, they will become miraculous holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Marinette has had enough, enough of Lila's lies, enough of being called jealous and a liar, enough of her friends turning on her and shunning her away.It's time for her to move forward, and transferring schools is the first step.





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> jumping in on "marinette transferring school" trope because i love it so much :)

Marinette didn’t think it would turn out like this, shunned by her classmates and teachers, going home sad and frustrated everyday all because of Lila. She knew Lila was a liar and a manipulator and had tried many times to prove that, but the Italian girl always lied her way through it and came out the victim when it was supposed to be the other way around; especially when Marinette was the punching bag.

She thought her classmates would come to their senses at least a week after Lila had been telling her lies, but she was proven wrong. Marinette took matters into her own hands and tried to call Lila out and make everyone see the truth, but Lila, the perfect liar she was, always got out of it, leaving Marinette at the ends of her classmates glares.

Adrien had told her not to try and out her as it would it worst, she believed in him then, but when Lila was doing more, saying Marinette cheated on her tests, stole her grandmother's necklace and pushed her down the stairs; the bluenette couldn’t do it anymore and tried. 

She told Ayla everything, she thought her best friend, the one who knew her the best in the world would believe her and help take Lila down; but all she got was a glare and being yelled at, called a liar and jealous. Marinette couldn’t believe what happened and cried herself to sleep that night, Tikki comforting her.

When she dragged herself to school the next day everyone glared at her as soon as she walked in, she turned to Ayla to see her with Lila, laughing and smiling along with her and Marinette's heart broke, she couldn’t believe her best friend sided with the one who was hurting her; it was then that Marinette knew that she couldn’t stay at the school anymore, not when this happened everyday, she couldn’t handle it; especially after she had almost been akumatized three times.

She didn’t even wait till half of the school day was over to run back home, her parents surprised to her home so early, but were shocked to see her crying face.

“Mama...” her mother immediately wrapped her in a hug while her father turned the sign on the door to ‘Closed’, his bakery was important, but his family was more important.

“Oh Marinette, what happened?”

“I can’t take it anymore Mama” she sobbed “All my friends are going against me, Lila has them all and is ruining my life! Nothing I do or say will let them see for the liar she really is, even the teachers don’t believe anything I say. School isn’t fun anymore Mama, I’ve almost been akumatized three times! I can’t take it anymore, I don’t wanna go back to school. Please don’t send me back”

Her mothers hold tightened and she felt her father’s hands around her, stroking her hair as she sobbed; when her tears finally stopped her mother pulled back just a bit so that they could see each other.

“Everything is going to be ok Marinette, your not going to that school anymore, we’ll find you a different one, one where the students and teachers are better. Until then you'll stay home with us where we know your safe, ok?”

Marinette nodded and her father kisses her forehead “Good, why don’t you take a nice long bath while we do some work”

“Ok” Marinette nodded and smiled “Thank you Mama, Papa”

She went upstairs and took a bath like they said, it helped her get into a better mood, when she came out she dressed in fresh clean clothes which lifted her spirits up a bit more. She sat on her bed with Tikki besides her, looking at the girl sadly.

“I’m sorry this has happened to you Marinette, you don’t deserve it. I’m glad you’ll be going to another school and I’m sure everyone there will be better”

“Thank you Tikki” Marinette smiled at her kawami “I’ happy to have you with me”

The next few days she received a few texts from Alya complaint for her not being at school, Marinette didn’t text back which only angered the girl more, she also got texts from her other classmates which she ignored, she didn’t want to bother with them.

When her parents called her from downstairs she instantly went to them and saw their happy faces.

“What is it?” she asked them and her father smiled.

“Well you know how we've been looking for different school for you? Well we sent them some of your work and we got a phone call back just minutes ago and they want you!”

“That’s great” Marientte smiled “But why are you so happy about it?”

It was her mother’s turn to smile brightly “It was from Collage Viser Haut! A private school which is designed to help their students get their careers started early. They were very impressed with your work and have offered you a scholarship!”

Marinette gasped “No way? Really?! They want me and offered me a scholarship?!”

“I knew my daughter would get it!” Her father boasted proudly with a grin, her mother chuckled at him before turning back to her daughter.

“They want to know if you want to accept it? Do you?”

“Do I? Yes yes of course I do!” she cheered and hugged her parents.

“I’m so proud of you Marinette” her mother stroked her head "Everything is going to be ok now”

For the first time in a while, Marinette believed in those words.

In the next few days she was in constant contact with her new school, she found out it was a private school and so needed to wear a uniform which they send her along with a school bag and packets of papers explaining the school along with rules and acceptance letters.

She also sent papers to College Francoise Dupont about her transfer which they accepted and signed them all, slowly Marinette was cutting off from her old life and working towards her new one.

And she doesn’t regret it one bit.


	2. New School

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, scanning the school outfit she put on minutes before; a lovely white blazer with a black blouse underneath, a red tie with black and white lines crossing over around her collar, a black shirt with black tights underneath and black flat shoes.

Tikki looked at the girl with a smile “You look Marinette, it definitely suits you!”

“Thank you Tikki” Marinette smiled back and tighten the tie “It’s weird wearing a school uniform, I didn’t know they were this strict”

“Well you are going to a private school” Tikki reminded “And they gave you your own bag which is bigger then your last one”

Marinette glanced at the said bag on her desk, it was a maroon colour and looked like a designer bag, Marinette wouldn’t but it behind her if it was one. She signed as Tikki’s first sentence settled in her - private school - she never imagined she would go to one especially when she turned them down before, not wanting to leave her friends behind and left alone.

_ Friends _

The word made her heart clenched and anger boil, remembering those she called friends at the College Francoise Dupont; how they would welcome her, give her smiles and make her laugh, always being by her side - until now how they’ve turned their backs on her, shunned her away and hardly take in her existence. 

She shook her head of the thoughts and looked back in the mirror, her eyes roaming her outfit before she deemed herself good.

“Time for breakfast” She said and opened her new school bag, Tikki flew in and sat on the sketchbook laying down before Marinette zipped the bag up and took it downstairs with her. A breakfast already laid out for her on the table, it’s delicious smell filled her nose and made her mouth water.

“Good morning sweetie” her mother greeted as she displayed some of their baked goods.

“Good Morning Mama” a second later her father walked in with a fresh batch of cookies and gave the same greeting to her and kissed her forehead.

“Good Morning Papa” she giggled before digging into her breakfast, after she was done she thanked her parents and made sure she had everything ready.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” her mother asked with concern, Marinette shook her head.

“I’m sure Mama, I’m only going to the station. I’ll be fine” They kissed her goodbye, grabbed some macaroons for Tikki and set off. The walk wasn’t different then what she took for her previous school, instead of walking inside she had to walk past the building that gave her grieve. She clutched the handles of her bag tighter as she walked along the familiar path, she tried hard to to look and keep walking forward, but her eyes failed her as they glanced at the school; Marinette could see some students standing on the grounds talking to one another, she didn’t know them but saw them around occasionally, picking up the pace she quickly made her way to the station and waited a few inured for her one to come. She sat comfortably on a seat and pulled out her phone along with earphones, she put them in and put on her playlist; the tunes calming her down.

When her stop finally came she got off and out of the station, pulling up the maps app she followed the directions and within five minutes came to her destination. Looking up she gasped as she finally set her eyes on the building - well more like mansion.

It was a huge white building with a gothic decor, pillars everywhere and a lush green garden, she thought Adrien house was big, but this much more bigger. She walked through the tall black gates and through the front door which had a bit of a modern touch to it but stuck to it’s gothic style; she saw the main desk and was immediately greeted by the woman behind as she came.

“Hello, how may I help you?” She asked kindly with a smile.

Marinette stuttered “H-Hi, I’m, ermmm, a new student. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng”

The women lit up in recognition at her name “Ah yes Marinette, you are transferring from College Françoise Dupont yes?”

“Yes Ma’am” Marinette nodded and the woman pulled out some papers.

“I have your papers here confirming your transfer as well as information on everything here, the facilities, clubs, as well as health and safety. Here is your timetable” she explained and handed Marinette the piece of paper containing her classes “I am Mrs Auclair and if you ever need any trouble please don’t hesitate to come to me ok?” Marinette nodded again and she smiled “Good, I have just called for a student who will show you around, she is in the same year and classes as you so she’ll always be with you”

Just as Mrs Auclair finished her sentence a female student came up to them, she had long straight hair when went past her shoulders and matching brown eyes, quite fair skin and long eyelashes; she wore the same uniform as Marientte and was a but taller then her as well.

“Hi, are you Marinette?”

“Y-Yes”

The girl smiled gently at her “Nice to meet you, I’m Keva Moore” and showed her hand, marinette smiled and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you”

“You too, are you ready?”

“Y-Yes, I think” Marinette stuttered again, Keva chuckled.

“Don’t be so nervous, the building is a bit over the top but everyone here is very kind and friendly, you’ll feel at home in no time”

Marinette was then whisked away by the student, they chatted for a bit as they walked and Marinette felt herself at ease; she only just met Keva and the girl managed to make her less nervous then before.

They arrived at a room and Keeva knocked on the door before opening it, leading Marinette in a classroom full of people.

_ Back to a nervous stuttering mess it is _

Keva bought her up to a navy haired, brown eyed middle aged man who wore a black sweater with a white shirt underneath, black trousers and black formal shoes.

“Mr. Belion I bought the new student with me” she told him and smiled at Marinette, encouraging her to introduce herself.

“H-Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng” she smiled nervously at the man, however he smiled like Keva, genuine and kind.

“Hello Marinette, I am delighted to have a new student here, and I hope you will enjoy your time in my class and at College Viser Haut”

“Thank you Mr. Belion” 

He instructed Keva to sit down before getting the classes attention, his voice immediacy made their heads turn to him, their conversations stopping instantly. “Today we have a new student Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng” Marinette gave a small wave at her name “I expect you all to treat her well and help her get used to the school” he then turned to Marinette “You can sit next to Ismay, raise your hand please”

A black haired girl with emerald green eyes raised her hand, she sat at a desk next to Keva which Marinette was thankful for. She made her way over and sat down next to the girl instantly turned to her.

“Hey, I was going to introduce myself but Mr Belion got in first, lousy teacher” she pouted which made Marinette giggle, Ismay smiled at her “Well he made your life a bit easier and sat you next to me, the best student in this school” she grinned.

“Your grades say otherwise” Keva smirked as she leaned across her desk to them “How could you be the best student when you’ve been placed fourth?”

“I-I’m getting better!” Ismay huffed as her cheeks turned red “Soon I’ll take over you and be the best”

“Oh so you were lying when you said you were already? Wow Ismay”

“S-Shut it! Just you wait! Soon I’ll be number one and you’ll be last”

“Another one of your dreams about me?”

“That does it-!”

“Miss Charvet and Miss Moore, if your done arguing I would like to start the lesson” the two girls winced at their teacher and immediately stopped.

“Party Pooper” Marinette had to hold her giggle at Ismay’s comment.

_ I’ve only spent a few minutes here and I already like it, strange _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and published this on my new iPad and it felt so weird but enjoyable at the same time???
> 
> EDIT: just changed emile's name is ismay :)))


End file.
